User blog:Mr. Bambu/Monster Rancher Scaling Attempt 2
Foreword I tried this once, listing off too many things, and it got cluttered. It then got lost, and I lost about ~6 hours of progress, so I just started doing some calcs. These calcs should justify what is here. Anybutt, let's go. Tiers 'Top Tier' Tier High 6-A Ancients: High 6-A (Stated to have caused the entire surface of the planet to be enveloped in flame swirls) Reasoning: "The Ancients prepared to use this final device, despite the terrifying effects it would have. This final device separated both Moo and the Phoenix's minds from their bodies. It also turned all the monsters on the planet back into Mystery Discs and caused widespread destruction all over the planet. Monol's story ends with a picture an Earth covered in fiery red swirls. Tiger asks if Moo was destroyed, why are they fighting him now. Monol says that obviously Moo's work isn't done, and that his mind has attached itself to a new body." Source Ancients were High 6-A via technology. This only applies to the Ancients. 'High Tier' Tier High 6-C/6-B Anyone who scales to Master Moo or Phoenix. Defining Feats: Moo no-sold attacks from all of the Searchers while amplified by Genki, Moo created a huge crater with an explosion, Moo destroyed a mountain that dwarfed himself Characters: Master Moo, Phoenix 'High-Mid Tier' Tier 8-A/7-C Anyone who scales to Gali, Bajarl, or (possibly) Chariot Defining Feats: Chariot "terrorized" many villages and was stated to have destroyed some, Bajarl very casually liquefied a granite boulder and later was shown to have also personally destroyed a town, and Gali flattened his enormous palace, comparable to the Taj Mahal, Pixie temporarily wounded Moo, who moments before no-sold an attack from a more powerful version of the entire Searcher crew, including Golem, Warships caused a huge explosion on Duraham's ship, which he tanked and Moo no-sold Characters: Gali, Naga, Bajarl, Chariot, Durahan, Mocchi (Full Power), Pixie/Granity, Warships 'Low-Mid Tier' Tier 8-C/8-B Anyone who scales to Undine, Golem, or Pixie Defining Feats: Golem shattered a cave entrance, Undine could create tidal waves and whirlpools, and Mocchi could negate them with explosions, Pixie can summon legitimate lightning and her lightning destroyed her own castle, which is huge, A collection of dragons created a sizable explosion Characters: Golem, Undine, Gray Wolf, Tiger of the Wind, Hare, Joker, Ebony, Lilim, Falcon, Dragons, Big Blue 'Low Tier' Tier 9-B/9-A Anyone who scales to Worms, Fodder Troops, the humans (Genki, Horn, or Holly), or Suezo Defining Feats: Aside from constantly falling off of cliffs and surviving, Suezo could survive being thrown into the sky pretty casually by Golem, Even fodder troops scale to Dinos, which are equatable to real-world Raptors (as well as scaling to Tigers, which are comparable to their real-world counterparts), Worm is huge Characters: Mocchi (Normal), all Fodder Troops, Genki, Holly, Suezo, Horn, Troop Captains 'NOTE: Many characters possess durability that is inconsistent with their tiers. For example, Pixie and Undine can be wounded by Wall levels, and Gali has been shown to be wounded by Mocchi's 8-A attack. Suezo wounding Naga is considered an outlier. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Rancher